narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachiko Akumu
Sachiko Akumu '(悪夢 幸子 , Akumu Sachiko ) is an original character created by LeafVillagNightmare, She is a kunoichi from Konohagakure 's Akumu Clan. Sachiko is a Chunin in the Naruto Gaiden Series, who is around the age of Bolt and Sarada.' Background Sachiko was born to Aimi Nashida and Taiyo Akumu. Growing up Sachiko always looked up to her father Taiyo and her grandfather for their stength. Since she has always looked up to her father she has treid since she was young to become a great shinobi like him. Her father took it upon himself to teach her how to use their family genkai once she was old enough but with alot of begging he finally teaches her. Upon the training she had learned that she may never be able to use the ability of the Akumu family. Thinking so she may never have her father be proud of her. Sachiko's mother Aimi has told her time and time again to not worry, her father will be proud of her no matter what. Then one day Aimi had told her if it would make her feel better she could help her try and learn the Nashida Doujutsu , 'During this time her mother was always out on missions as an Anbu leader. As Sachiko being the worried child she was, asked her mother to never go. Aimi always told her the same thing, she will always return. Once her mother had returned one day Aimi had started to teach Sachiko how to use the family Chakra Enhancing technique. Sachiko thought this may help her with her training even further. So her training with her mother began and then she learned that she was able to use the Nashida linage. After sometime within the academy Sachiko has never stopped training, to get her father to be proud of her as a shinobi, and to get his lineage. Among the her training she has honed her skills in Water Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Personality As a small child before the academy Sachiko was always alittle timid towards those of whome she had just met. When she was around those she did know she was a happy, little outgoing girl. With her cousin Mizuhime she was always herself and always confided in her. Sachiko and Mizuhime like sisters more then cousins and would do anything for each other. Sachiko in the academy was still a shy girl around others, but would always stick up to those who were like bullies to her friends or classmates. Throughout the academy she became more outgoing and more confident in herself. She can be sweet like her mother Aimi with how she treats her friends and family along with animals that she helps at the Inuzuka home. Many say when Sachiko gets angry (which is not very often) or irritated she will have the fierceness of her father Taiyo, and she also has the coolness of keeping her head like him. Sachiko is very protective of her loved ones and would do everything and anything to keep all of them safe and sound no matter what the cost was. Her aunt Hazuki has said she reminds her of both of her parents in many ways of how she acts. For all the time Sachiko has looked up to her family espicially her father, she has always espired to do her very best to make him proud of her. Her main goal is the train as much as she can to obtain the Akumu bloodline Genkai no matter how much work it takes. She wants to be strong like her rollmodel and to be able to protect everyone she holds dear and to be a ninja to protect her village that she loves so much. Appearance Sachiko is a girl of the Akumu Clan which sports their well known dark red hair, very much like her father, and has red eyes very much like her mother. Her skin tone is slightly tan, and is a shade between both her parents skin tones. She normally wears the signature Akumu clothing color and sometimes the same clothing color as her mothers. As a young child Sachiko wore her red hair down which cascated down to her back, and also had red eyes. Her clothes attire was that of a purple long sleeve shirt which went down to aleast above her kneas. On the shirt was a dark magenta like color for the outline of her shirt collar and went down the front of her shirt. Under her shirt she wore a pare of light grey pants that just stopped a few inches bellow her kneas, Her shoe wear was a darker shade of grey. As she came into the academy Sachiko still wore her hair down as she did when she was younger. Her clothes were that of a light purple shirt with the Akumu family crest on the bottom left corner of the long sleeve. She wore a long black dreess underneath her long sleeve shirt which stopped a couple inches past her thighs. Sachiko also wore a pink colored chocker during this time. She also wore blue ninja shoes at this time. After graduating the academy Sachiko has still worn her signature color of her clans. Sachiko has now still had her hair down which reaches almost the middle of her back. She is wearing a sleaveless dark purple shirt underneath a lighter purple coat which has no sleeves as well. The coat has a black color/outline. Over her coat that she wears open is a sash which holds the jacket in place. Her sash has the leaf village symbol bestoyed upon it so people know where she is from. Her jacket on the back has the Akumu Clan symbol upon it. Next she is wearing grey shorts which stop a few inches past her thighs. She wears her kunai hostle on her right leg. Her shoes are a dark blue color which stop at her ankles. On her arms she wears grey gloves that stop after her elbows and are fingerless. After the chunin exams after she is able to unlock her Akumu Clan Genkai Sachiko now has the purple marking like her father on her cheeks, She is the only girl in the line of the Akumu Clan heritage that has ever kept the purple marking on her face after obtaining the Genkai. Which the markings usually were only on the male borns of the Clan and not the females who could only get the marking when they used their genkai and it appeared on their body. Abilities Chakra and Physical Powers Sachiko has very good chakra control thanks to her clan ability. Thus, she can control and release it from a single point in her body with precise timing, bringing forth incredible strength, and speed. By doing so through her feet, she can release it as an extra boost in pression and momentum to help her look like she is teleporting within in movements. Dōjutsu Yami Māku (Dark Marks) Sachiko had obtained the Yami Māku in the exams third round after getting encouragement from her father. Her body gets covered in purple like claw marks and she is able to minipulate her chakra to become a shield to protect herself from her oppenents attacks. Chakra Enhancing Sachiko had been able to use Chakara Enhancing since a young age since her mother had taught her. After obtaining and hoaning this skill she was able to use it to move muh quicker then others and to make an appearence as if she was teleporting. Taijutsu In the academy Sachiko was never very good with jutsu's until later on. She always loved to do hand to hand combat when she could. She started to go and train with Metal Lee and his father to become stronger in hopes it may also help her reach her goal of obtaining the Akumu lineage of genkai. Epilogue 'Boruto: Naruto the Movie After graduation from the academy, Sachiko is assigned to Team Haruki with Sion and Takashi Minamoto. After a time of being a new team they have trained together in the woods showing off eachothers skills and helping each other in their weak points. When in training one day their sensei had come up to them and asked them if they wanted to be in the Chūnin Exams to show off their skill and to become a higher level Shinobi. Thier senesei thinking they were ready to be put up to the challenge the three excepted and signed up for the Chunin exams. While signing up for the exams Sion would ask Sachiko if she thought her father would come and watch, and she would say she would hope so. Thinking this wold be her chance to show her father how strong she has become over the course of time from when she was actually young, and try and make him proud of her. On the day of the first test of the Chūnin Exams, as Sachio prepared to head out, she was seen off by her mother and Aunt Hazuki. Wondering where her father was, Aimi told her daughter that he would be meeting them there with her grandparents after he has finished his rounds on scouting the area for any intrutures in the village. Sachiko would nod and leave to meet up with her team for the first test. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of the Ninja Tactician Investigative Memoir series. When asked about this by Takashi, Sion said he read the four volumes but wasn't aware of a fifth. Sachiko thought deeply at what Sion had givin' them as an anwser knowing he was the smartest one in the group. She turned to Sion and asked him if he thought this could be a fake question, and putting it as a possibility, Sion said it could happen. While Takashi being the hard head he was, said it couldn't be and he went to the true circle. Sachiko and Sion tried to tell him not to go there Takashi wouldn't listen and the two just sighed and did not go into an anwser making all the on lookers puzzled. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sachiko quickly moves into action running to the hole where Takashi was falling and attaches wire to to his jacket while she told Sion to help her pull him up, and to keep Takashi from falling into the ink. She then points out that the ink spread across into the second pit as well and Sion deduces that Sachiko was right all along and that the quiz was a sham all along, and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. The second round had the genin teams fight each other, competing for flags. While Takashi stayed behind to protect their flag, Sachiko and Sion went on to obtain other teams' flags, and Sachiko told him they were counting on him to help the team pass the round. After going to get anotehr teams flag Sachiko heard a commotion going on near Takashi and saw that the other team was going after him and their flag. Telling Sion to go ahead and continue to get the flag she went back to help Takashi defend theirs. After she got there she activated her genkai from her mother and started to move quickly looling like she was teleporting she had gotten to Takashi and knocked out one of the other teams' members before he could take the flag and Takashi taking the other out. In the end Sion had gotten the other flag and they had won the second round. In the third round Takashi and Sion have already defeated their oppenents easily and now is the time for Sachiko to face hers. While she stands in the areans she could hear her mother and aunt yelling for her good luck, Being slightly embarressed she blushes, but looks to the direction to see if her father was there and to her dissappointment he isnt. Then the battle begins, she and her oppenent go back and forth throwing blow after blow but always blocking one anothers attack. Until one shot was lucky enough to send her flying back into the wall making a crater into it. As the smoke clears she can be seein laying there non moving. Thinking it was over the referee started to call it a win for her apponent until there was a shout from the croweds telling her to get up and not give up. Opening her eyes Sachiko recognized the voice of her father and started to get up from the crator in the wall by her words of incoragement. With this new found strength and knowing her father was there to watch her Sachiko could feel something in side her break loose and had a new bound energy inside her. When she opened her eyes they were covered in a blue like mist like when she uses her mothers genkai ability but she noticed something was different about this power she felt. She looked at herself and there was purple like mark on her body like they ones on her fathers face. With a big smile she had relized she had awaken the Akumu family 'Doujutsu. '''Thus she started the battle again and won. After the battle and the exam ended Sachiko had gone to meet with her family and was hugged tight by her mother and aunt, while they said they were so proud of her and happy she awakened the Akumu bloodline. After her grandparents had congradulated her she had turned to her father and looked at him , waiting for what he was going to say to her. She was excited and scared to what he was going to say. He put his hand on her head and told her what she had always wanted to hear from her idol and father and was also surprised, he was even more proud of her then he has ever been before. Quotes *"I must obtain the Yami Māku so I can have my father be proud of me." ''Said to Mitsuki after him asking why she worked so hard. *"I will stop at nothing to protect my friends!" Said while on a mission and her friends where becoming hurt. Reference Sachiko Akumu is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by LeafVillagNightmare on deviantART. Naruto and''Naruto Shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Most pictures are screenshots and belong to ''TV Tokyo. Akumu & Nashida family2.png|Sachiko and her parents Baby Sachiko and Taiyo Photograph.png|Sachiko and her dad Akumu Family.png|Sachiko parents telling her they will always protect her Akumu girls.png|Akumu Girls Chunin Exams.png|Chunin Exams family cheering Family Time.png Sachiko and Aimi.png|Sachiko and her mother Sachiko and Aimi2.png|Sachiko and her mom Accidentle Kiss.png|Accidental Kiss Baruto vs Sachiko .png|Sachiko vs. Boruto Friend Time.png|Friend Time Mitsuki and Sachiko2.png|Mitsuki hugging Sachiko Mitsuki and Sachiko3.png|Sachiko being saved by Mitsuki Mitsuki and Sachiko5.png|Mitsuki telling sachiko too keep her hair out of her eyes Sachiko and Kai .png|Sachiko on a mission with Kai in the sand village Sachiko and Takashi .png|Sachiko surprised at Takashi Team Haruki.png Category:Akumu Category:OC Art Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Gaiden